Gas-filled containers are used in many different types of applications. For example, gas cylinders or cartridges can be used in medical applications, e.g., for the administration of oxygen or therapeutic gases; in industrial applications, e.g., for inerting with gases such as nitrogen, or for welding; and even in consumer applications, e.g., providing fuel for cooking or for use with carbonating beverage machines.
However, gas-filled containers, especially small, portable containers without valves, can pose a number of safety risks. Gas cylinders or cartridges are typically pressurized and can become a dangerous projectile if not properly secured. Also, gas cylinders that contain poisonous gases or therapeutic gases can pose a risk to a person's health if the cylinders emit high concentrations of the gas to the surrounding atmosphere. Similarly, gas cylinders that contain a gas other than air or oxygen can pose an asphyxiation risk if they emit the gas in a closed environment.
In current applications, gas cylinders may not be safely secured while in use. For example, relatively small gas cylinders are often secured only by a threaded connection to a manifold or other device. Such a threaded connection does not prevent a person from detaching the gas cylinder from the manifold or other device prior to all of the gas in the cylinder being used. Accordingly, a person detaching a cylinder that is not empty can be exposed to gas in the cylinder, or can be at risk for injury if the cylinder becomes a projectile due to the thrust created from quickly expelling gas. In applications using a therapeutic gas, such as nitric oxide, exposure to larger amounts of the gas can create a health risk.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an interlock device that safely secures a gas cylinder to a manifold or other device, and that also prevents a user from removing the gas cylinder from the device while there is still gas remaining in the cylinder. The present invention addresses this continuing need in the art.